comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. (S4 EP02 Meet the New Boss)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. INHUMANS MIDNIGHT SONS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: A child lies in his room at night. The ghost from the mysterious box passes through his room’s walls. The child follows after the ghost and calls for his father. The ghost disappears and the father comforts the child and sends him back to bed, but notices a shattered picture frame where the ghost was. He picks it up. The ghost appears and asks what he’s doing in her house. The ghost enters the father and he sees darkness in his son’s eyes. Robbie Reyes gets in his car and drives away from his home. Quake’s van pursues him. Robbie goes to work at Carmelo’s Auto Body. He notice’s Quake’s van. Fitz and Simmons study the box the ghost came out of. Fitz says it appears to be a simple empty box now. He uses light from outside of the visible spectrum to see invisible crystalline technology. Mack arrives and tells them about a report about the father going mad the same way that Chen from the Chinese mafia did. Mack also noticed a ghost on their surveillance footage of the mafia. May and Coulson have been waiting for an hour to meet with the director. May is annoyed, but Coulson is just eager to make his apologies and head out again. Robbie picks up a tire iron and jumps in Quake’s van, but it's empty. Quake is talking to Carmelo inside the shop. Quake pretends to be Robbie’s old high school friend but makes clear that she wants to have a talk with Robbie. Quake and Robbie talk in hushed tones about Robbie Ghost Rider. Quake lets on that she’s done her homework about Robbie’s life, including his family and his uncle. Robbie tries to get rid of her by “fixing” her van, but Quake uses her powers to cause some extra damage. Coulson and May finally meet with the director. Coulson is ready to fall on his sword, but the director is surprisingly understanding about Coulson’s actions with Daisy. The Director, Jeffrey, is more worried about how Quake’s rogue activities might ruin the “optics” of SHIELD’s reintroduction to the public. The director asks May to excuse them. She gets up to leave, but May sees a darkness in his eyes, the same that the father and Chen. The director says he has a special assignment for Coulson. Fitz, Simmons, and Mack try to crack the mystery of the ghost. They catch a lead in Pasadena. Simmons is stuck giving a tour for the director while Fitz and Mack go to check out the ghost. The director’s “special assignment” is also giving a tour, to politicians who will be influential in determining SHIELD’s new budget. The ghost finds her way to a lab with some kind of containment chamber. She opens another box like the one she came out of and more of the same energy pours out to form a man named Hugo. They say the “others’ are trapped in other boxes. Hugo wants to know what “he” did to them. The woman explains that they’ve been trapped in this state for years. Quake lets Robbie know that she’s checked out some of the people he's killed and his story about vengeance checks out. Quake thinks Ghost Rider is an Inhuman going after the Watchdogs. Robbie says he’s not an Inhuman, but that he sold his soul to the devil. Robbie says he’s got nothing to lose, but Quake brings up Robbie’s brother, Gabe. Carmelo heads out, leaving Robbie alone with Quake. Robbie grabs a wrench and ignites it. Robbie attacks Quake, setting an exhaust pipe on fire and knocking her down with a blow to the arm. Coulson and the director are giving the tour. The director goes through the history, even bringing up Agent Carter and the SSR. Coulson can’t help himself and goes on about the legend of Peggy Carter. May sees the darkness in the politicians being walked through. May finds Chen in containment and asks about the darkness they’re both seeing. Chen says they’re everywhere and begins slamming his head into the door. Simmons arrives and sedates him. May sees the darkness in Simmons and leaves. Mack and Fitz converse on their way to Pasadena. Mack is looking over the Zephyr's inventory and realizes he's missing some medical supplies. Mack is also feeling run down from the long deployment. Fitz brings up Daisy, and Mack promises they tried. The ghosts have awoken a third. Their condition has something to do with a book called the Darkhold. Ghost Rider has Quake bound. Quake is the first one to figure out who Ghost Rider is and isn’t sure what to do with her. He thinks Quake has a death wish. He’s looking for proof that Quake deserves to die so that he can solve both of their problems. The ghosts continuing waking up others. The first ghost, Lucy, still says they’re going to find the Darkhold and reverse what happened to them, but there is dissension in the ranks. Ghost Rider continues going through Quake’s things. He says she seems to be serving penance. Quake thinks Ghost Rider is more interested in the big picture than he lets on. Quake brings up the weapon taken from the lab in Pasadena. Hearing this, Ghost Rider leaves. He tries to make sure Quake stay put, but she breaks free in time to latch onto Ghost Rider’s charger. Ghost Rider sets the car ablaze and throws Quake off. Simmons arrives late for the tour. The director introduces her. She says she was in the containment center and tells the director there was an incident and that now is not a great time. The director takes the tourists to the Quinjet instead. Fitz and Mack infiltrate the lab. Fitz picks up an energy spike. They investigate the ghosts’ lab. Fitz says they have a big problem and one of the ghosts appears then disappears. Coulson finds May freaking out in the locker room. She thinks something got inside the base that’s infecting everyone. Coulson tries to calm May down, but she’s still freaking out. He tells her they need to go to the lab to try to test everyone’s blood to see who is infected. She agrees. Fitz warns Mack not to touch the ghosts or they’ll be infected. A ghost locks Mack in the containment chamber. May becomes suspicious of Coulson as they enter the training room and attacks. May fights Coulson and all of her own trainees. Coulson tries to tell May that she’s not well, but she’s convinced that she’s doing what has to be done. The director appears. May attacks him, but he displays superhuman strength and durability and takes her out. The director is an Inhuman. A ghost is about to touch Fitz when Ghost Rider shows up and grabs the ghost. Quake arrives and frees Mack. Ghost Rider burns the ghost into nothing. He takes a picture of the lab’s staff off the wall and walks away. Mack treats Quakes hands. She explains that Ghost Rider isn’t an Inhuman, but Mack says he’s a killer. Mack tries to get Daisy to come home with them. He starts thinking about the medicine they could give her and realizes that Yo-Yo has been stealing it to give to Quake. Mack is angry is doesn’t understand why Daisy is doing this, but Fitz is possibly even angrier. Quake says she’s doing what she needs to do, but Mack says that still affects them. The director takes a photo with his guests and warns them not a reveal it. Coulson and the director talk. Coulson voluntarily stepped down as director of SHIELD. He wanted Captain America to take over, but then Captain America went AWOL after Civil War. Coulson suggested instead that the new director should be a powered person that the public can trust. They discuss May’s condition, but the director simply says Coulson can’t be objective when it comes to May and Daisy. May is set in a straightjacket on a quinjet with the politicians. Daisy tries to get her van to start, but it won’t turn over. Robbie shows up. He says it might be him that’s connecting all these threads Quake has been following. He opens the door to his car to let Quake in. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Inhumans Category:Ghost Rider Roberto R. Reyes Category:The Darkhold Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Leo Fitz Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Alphonso Mackenzie Category:Jeffery Mace - Patriot